My Broken Shell
by Lunatic Lisa LL
Summary: --Chapter 18!!!!!!-(sorry sorry, sorry)- This story is Dedicated to Yami Bakura, (and Ryou)--I smiled my half smile and went along with Mr. Happy, I told him my ideas, and the friends he had, in the end I felt pretty good about myself, I mean…
1. Just Another One of Those Days

** _ My Broken Shell _**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa _

A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura 

  
  
  
All right, LL is going places! Yes I'm getting downright serious...I had this strange dream, that I was reading a fan fiction about Yami Bakura in Egypt, and I want to make it a really good story. As some of you guys may know I haven't updated in a while, that's because I have been working real hard on this fic. I hope it lives up to my work.   
  
** Summary: ** As some of you know Yami Bakura is now my favorite character, for some strange reason. So he needs a story and he's getting a story. So this fic I kind of like set in a few different places, there's a major twist and no original characters. Yami Bakura is reflecting on many happenings of the past and stuff happening in the fic. At most points it will be Yami Bakura's Point of View.   
  
** My Directory: **

Anzu is Te'a 

Honda is Tristan 

Ryou is Bakura 

Joey will stay Joey because i think the name fits him 

Yami Yuugi is Yami Yuugi 

Yami Bakura is Yami Bakura 

** Word Directory: **

_ "This is people's thoughts or long flashbacks" _

"this is spoken words" 

  
  


** _ My Broken Shell _**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa _

A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura 

  
  


** Chapter One **

"Just One of Those Days" 

  
  
"Another one of those days," I sighed, "one of those days that seem to have extra hours than others..." It was a hot, muggy August day when the sun was so bright if you would to look outside your eyes would hurt. And it most definitely would be worse if you had no one to talk to, not one single soul. _ "What to do, I'm so freakn' bored!" _   
"Damn! And I'm so hot!" Despite as mad as Yami Bakura already was from being left in his light's home, alone with nobody to talk to, he was still amusing himself at yesterday's picture perfect incident...   
  
_"Hey Yami! Could you get the picture of water in the refrigerator for me?" Ryou's big chocolate brown eyes came up to his Yami's.   
"Yeah, sure." I had given in again to him, I guess even bad guys need to be happy once in a while, but I myself was confusing me.   
"Thanks."   
"Kay Aibou…" I walk off towards the kitchen. And Guess who I found sitting down at one of the chairs was none other than that loser pharaoh! "Why is he here again?" I mentally thought.   
Oh now I remembered, Ryou had a few of his friends over for some school project, guess the so mighty "pharaoh" decided to take refuge in a quieter place.   
For the sake of my light's kitchen, you know how he is, I decided to pretend he wasn't there at all, but how can you ignore someone when they speak to you?   
"I see you've changed a bit, tomb robber." Yami Yuugi had spoke to me with such a mocking tone I really wanted to pound the lights out of him! Then he looked at me and smirked, okay that was enough, and enough was enough! Without giving any second thought, I really should have glanced around then I would've seen Ryou standing in the doorway. I opened the lid off the jug and dumped all the freezing, cold water at Yami Yuugi's face. At first I hadn't even realized what I was doing until it was too late, Yami Yuugi standing up soaking wet, clothes drenched, hair falling out of place, he walked over to me and punched me in the shoulder.   
"Basterd!" I screamed at him "Bitch! That's what you get!" He yelled at me. "Well you started it…" I was ready to kill him, I can barely remember why I was so pissed off at the moment but all my anger from every little thing came spilling out, so I took the opportunity of him standing in front of me, I kicked him in his crouch. I then grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "You don't deserve to live!" Then I retreated back to my soul room and shut my mental link with Ryou off. _   
  
  
That wasn't the smartest thing to do, I admit…so that's why I'm sitting here, by the window all alone, apparently Ryou had decided that going to the Turtle Game Shop was a safer idea.   
It's hard to make a comeback…" I sighed, " Just when I thought I was getting on the good side of Ryou, I have to go all evil...I have been trying so hard to prove myself to Ryou lately I'm beginning to wonder if I don't have some kind of sickness " Now i'm leaning agianst the wall, sliding to the floor, crying...   
  
_" Success always occurs in private, and failure in full view." _   
  
These words just fluttered across my mind, and how true they are, "Why can't I be a normal person! I'm a hopeless loser, nothing like the pharoh... I'll teach him one day, yeah that's it he'll pay for everything he had done...to me"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay I swear to God, that I will write the next chapter within 7 days. (Actually I will start the next chapter right now!!!) All right? Good. And feel free to drop off a review or even a flame, but if you flame you must promise me that it will help me write better, okay? 


	2. On the Outside

Well since I was determined to get another chapter out, like now! I only got 2 reviews, which did make me happy, and I send my thanks to SerenaArythusa and Daine. Oh! and SerenaArythusa your review made me laugh which made me happier ^^ So lets get this party started shall we… joy… I seem enthusiastic, don't I?   
  


** _ My Broken Shell _**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa _

A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura 

  
  


** Chapter Two **

"On the Outside" 

  
  
  
As I was saying before I decided to stand up and kick the wall. I was going to make Yami Yuugi pay, and I think I'll need a little help, I think Malik would be good a the part. But the more I think about it, I shouldn't do it should I? I mean, I want to, but… I don't know what Ryou would think about me, he'd probably stay even further away from me that he already is...and that's pretty far   
  
From confusing I screamed, no yelled, "Ra damnit! I just want to fucking kill him!!" _ "Oh crap, I hope nobody heard me, but why… WHY! Does it matter to me any more!" _   
  
_ "I should stop punching walls, I think one day I'm just gonna punch a hole in my light's bedroom, but why do I care? I don't even know, oh God please tell me why do I care for everything, why do I have guilt, still from beating Ryou into surrender, why do I feel, that those day when I used to practically kill Ryou are haunting my dreams, I can still see his face staring up at me pleading for me to stop…why!" _   
  
I really should start paying more attention to what's going on in reality than my own thoughts; it might just, one day save me a lot of humiliation. Well you see Ryou was standing there for only God knows how long, just staring at me, face surprised, taken back, in shock and wonder all at once.   
  
When Ryou finally noticed I was staring back at him he hastily shifted his eyes to the floor staring at nothing but his own two feet. After a few minuets of silence Ryou's eyes moved slowly towards my glare and the wall that I had been punching and kicking for the last hour. Then he spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words, " Umm…Yami, are" he started stuttering, "are… um you okay?" He looked back towards me, eyes set on my ever so soften eyes. "Is something wrong?" Ryou looked closer at me and noticed I had been crying.   
  
_ "Idiot, what the hell does he think he doing, staring at me, I want to punch him and make him pay dearly, but something told me that Ryou didn't do anything to me, and truefully he hadn't." _   
  
_"Grr...to hell with what ever is making me feel all confused and guitly, I'm real pissed off, I just want to hurt something, anything right now!" _   
  
But instead I pushed back my anger in a rather odd way. I swallowed my spit, don't ask I just had to do something other than hurt my light; I was after all trying to be a nicer guy. I kept swallowing until I could think a something to say.   
  
Ryou looked up at me again and said, "Yami are you feeling okay? You don't look very well, what's been bothering you, you know Yami you can tell me anything."   
  
_ "Of course I knew I could tell him anything! He always listens, not like me who doesn't hang around with any loser who keep talking, on and on." But the thing was Ryou wanted to help me and with all the will power I could collect I took a deep breath and shook my head. _   
  
"Aibou I'm perfectly fine."   
  
_"Well it wasn't exactly a true lie, I was fine, on the outside, but in the inside I wanted to spill everything, everything that I had bolted up inside of me for many, many years, every little thing that had go wrong in my life, from Egypt, from my horrible excuse of a life, from every little feeling that I had felt, from my own self-pity, and even all that guilt I had felt every time I would even laugh at my Ryou." _  
  
  
But instead I just smiled up at him and brought my knees up to my chin and mumbled, " I have the most pitiful life."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You know what, I think I'm catching on to this great idea in my head... I have the next chapter written briefly in my...umm science notebook (what can I say that class IS boring) but I hope the next chapter to be up in 6 days at the max.Feel free to drop off a review or even a flame, but if you flame you must promise me that it will help me write better, okay? 


	3. The Secret Inside My Soul

Welcome back people ^^ I hope you find this chapter interesting. And thanks for reading.   
  


** _ My Broken Shell _**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa _

A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura 

  
  


** Chapter Three **

"The Secret Inside My Soul" 

  
  
  
  
"No you don't Yami." Ryou looked at me, I sighed and looked up at him. "Yes I Do."   
  
"No Yami some people have even worse lives than you." Ryou put his hand on my shoulder, "I believe in you."   
  
I couldn't hold it in anymore, it just came out to fast before I could really think what to say, "Ryou I've made your life horrible, I don't deserve to live, I'm a horrible fucking bastard who should have died a long time ago."   
  
Ryou looked at me and understood where I coming from, he held sympathy in his eyes that I didn't deserve, "Yami, but who tried to make that up to me?"   
  
I was confused for a moment what he meant, but then I knew what he meant, "Me…"   
  
"Right, and who has been trying his hardest to be nice to me?" Ryou said taking his hand off my shoulder.   
  
"Me..." I feel worse than I already had before, Ryou actually forgave me for every thing had had done to him, everything...   
  
"Well I'm glad you've seen your flaw in your ways and I'm grateful for the both of us that we can help each other out, instead of ignoring each other" Ryou chose his words without much thought. I just nodded and smiled, _ "Thank you so much God" _   
  
"Now I'm sorry for having to leave just as soon as I got here but I must get down to the airport," Ryou stood up, "Dad's coming home for three weeks, I haven't seen him in months."   
  
I was going to ask why my Light's Dad was only coming back for three weeks, usually he stays for a month or so, but Ryou was already out the door. I thought of checking the calendar as they call it, a quite handy thing in use these days, but I remembered Ryou saying something about his Birthday, maybe that's why he's so happy and Mr. Bakura is only staying for three weeks, hey made sense to me.   
  
After Ryou left it gave me some time to think about everything. If I ever told anyone about, my secret I don't think they'd believe me anyway. But it's Yami Yuugi who knows, and laughs his ass off at me for it... "Idiots." I got up and walked around Ryou's house, I guess it's time to show my true colors. I still want to get back a Yami Yuugi though. But maybe I'll do it in a "nice" way. It's quite amazing, about like 5,000 years ago the religion the Israelites believed in their God, the true God they said. That religion is still around today, in today! This busy, loud place people now called Christians still have similar beliefs… scary, not?   
  
I stopped at the kitchen table; I noticed a book that was Ryou's diary. He was probably writing when he got home and then heard me scream or kick the wall, but didn't get a chance to finish today's entry. I picked up the book, feeling quite guilty I began to skim over it, my name flashed up a couple of times.   
  


_Summer of August 11th - age 16 _

  


_Today came a little fast, but in the morning my Yami woke me up after I had a good dream about him, he very rudely woke me if I might add, he took the pillow from under my head and whacked me with it. That really hurt, then I had a bad headache that Advil wouldn't cure. I reluctantly got dressed and picked up my book bag, grabbed a blueberry muffin and raced out the door. I almost tripped over my Yami, I can recall he didn't like that either. I mean he was just standing by the door and in my haste I barely even saw him. After I made the late bell for school I went through a normal day.   
  


** Note: Book Report Due: August 23rd **

  
After school we all went to Yugi's house to complete our presentation. After I got home it was a bit too quite, I knew that my Yami was out of the ring so I wondered where he was. _

  
There was a bit of scribble after his end sentence, probably because he heard me say or scream something, but that wasn't what worried me.   
  
I scanned the page again, _"He had a dream about me!?" _ that's what scared me, I wonder what he really was dreaming about.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been implying something about Yami Bakura… I wonder when someone will figure it out. Hm? Well you guy's thanks for reading and drop off a review ASAP. I'll hopefully get chapter four out in 8 days all right? And I'm trying to make them longer but I can't *cringes* 


	4. One of The Shadow Realms Uses

Oh Shit, that was 10 days? Oh well sorry for the little wait I was very busy this week and didn't get around to typing my rough draft out. Blame it on *randomly points to someone* Him! Blame it on Yami Yuugi, It's all his fault!   
  
Yami Yuugi: Hey!   
  
  


** _ My Broken Shell _**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa _

A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura 

  
  


** Chapter Four **

_ "One of The Shadow Realms Many Uses" _

  
  
To stop worrying about what the hell Ryou could've dreamt about, I turned around and walked around the kitchen after 'successfully' turning the light switch on. _ "I'm no stupid dumbass." _ I turned my attention to a gnawing noise near the oven, and then I saw 'it' staring back at me was a big fat rat! It looked a bit different from the rats I used to see, it was more house like, I don't know, but whatever, it was gnawing at Ryou's food cabinet "Holy Shit!" Well I need to get it out of here, before it runs away. Ryou had had a fit the last time one was in here. "I'm not touching that thing." _ "No way in hell." _   
  
But what I did do, happily do was send that rat off to the Shadow Realm, and Ryou will be quite happy I know because if he screams at another one of those things he'll break a vocal cord. See I'm a good person I saved the loss of his vocal cords.   
  
I looked outside, "Still no sign of Ryou," I sighed, "Damn bird quite making that evil noise!" That bird looked back at me and stared at me. "DO I LOOK LIKE A MARSHMELLOW TO YOU!?"   
  
I could swear it looked back at me and nodded,_ "Oh what... know do I look like a worm!" _   
  
I (having enough upsetting events) walked away from the window, and the bird. _ "Mabye I should send "evil" to the shadow realm too... No pretty soon it'll be a zoo in there!" _   
  
With Ryou's dad coming home I won't be able to come out as much as I would like too, mabye I'll chill at Malik's place for a while, but Malik... he's insane, destruction will only come out if I go there, and besides I have a job to do. And that job is to make sure Ryou is safe every day of his life! (wow what fun...)   
  
"I better see what's going on with Ryou." I returned to my soul room and saw Mr. Bakura driving them both home....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Part Two **

  
  
I sensed Yami return to his soul room, and boy did it make me feel sucure. _ "I'd never stand up to anyone without Yami... No way in hell" _   
  
"So Ryou what been going on lately? I'm sorry I didn't call as much as I wanted to, but now we have two whole weeks to talked togeter."   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
And You guys know what? I Don't Own Yu-gi-oh! Isn't that obvious? Sorry Guys I can't write long chapters.... my idea's only last for so long >< br> How about 9 days? ^^ I hope that'll do fine, Thanks for reading and please give me info and ideas and such. Review^^ 


	5. The Feeling of Family

Thank you so much all of my reviewers I never would've continued without you guys...   
  
  


** _ My Broken Shell _**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa _

A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura 

  
  


** Chapter Five **

" The Feeling of Family" 

  
  
I sensed Yami return to his soul room, and boy did it make me feel sucure. _ "I'd never stand up to anyone without Yami... No way in hell" _   
  
"So Ryou what been going on lately? I'm sorry I didn't call as much as I wanted to, but now we have two whole weeks to talked togeter."   
  
"Nothing much," Ryou smiled, "I've been going to school and living like always."   
  
"That's my good Ryou." I heard my Yami argue with dads use of words _ "No that's MY Ryou." _ I mentaly smiled at Yami. _ I wonder what dad might say if I told him about Yami, I mean I've tried telling him before, but he just told me to stop saying false things about the kids at school. But he didn't know it was the spirit inside the Ring that really hurt me. _   
  


_ I had come back from school like always, bet up and bruised… My Yami had basically beaten me, out of disturbance or maybe his past was bothering him once again. Well he had gotten an evil glare in his face after I was walking home from school a few years ago; Dad had gotten home two days ago. I didn't know that irritated Yami with dad coming home.   
  
He dragged me to an isolated place and punched, slapped, and a lot of other things too… I didn't notice how much my Yami was angered. On to the point, I can home worn out and bruised.   
  
Dad looked at me then nodded, "Those kids at school again?"   
  
"No the spirit inside the Ring." That wasn't the first time he had heard that excuse. Dad look at me strangely then yelled at me, "Ryou! You have to stop protecting the kids that hurt you! Stop making those lies! Tell the truth to me. What happened?" By that time his voice softened   
  
I again told him, " The spirit inside the Ring." I knew he wouldn't listen, but I had nothing else to say…   
  
"Ryou! Tell Me!" I was mad at dad now, how could he yell at me! I told him the truth there was nothing else to say so I did the only thing I could think of doing, I ran out the door.   
  
I just kept running, not even caring at the strange look people where giving me… I had no idea where I was running to I just followed my legs. I passed Joey I believe, though I didn't really know him at the time, heck, I knew nobody. All I knew was my anger and my fears. I found myself in the middle of nowhere, and it stared to rain on me, it was cold sleet. I stared shivering I might've passed out because the next thing I remembered was being inside my soul room.   
  
"Yami?"   
  
"What!"   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
My Yami was irritated, I could tell by his voice but I could've sworn he was sad deep down. "Ryou you are in your room, after you passed out I took control and we went back home." He might've said more but I had a feeling he didn't want to. _

  
  
After that I learned never to tell dad that my "Yami" had hurt me.   
  
We drove in silence enjoying each others company, that was an old feeling that had just awoken, the feeling of family. 


	6. Something Along the Lines of Trust

Wow thank you all, whom has reviewed my fic....^^ really appreciated down here. I want to make this clear; yes this is starting out as a friendship fic, Yami Bakura finding a place in this world. But in this story Ryou and Yami Bakura are both struggling with each other. Who knows maybe love within each other.... but for now they are both struggling with each other as friends? (Did I confuse anyone? probably)   
  


Lisa's Little Adventure 

I had heard about the Yu-gi-oh Manga coming over around December, so I being whom I am wanted to get my hands on the first Manga…. I did. Yep I went to Suncoast, a comic, anime, movie store, the magazine "Shonen Jump" -the worlds most popular Manga- WAS IN ENGLISH!!!! SHONEN JUMP WAS IN English!!! And with Yu-gi-oh Manga there was Sand Land (good), YuYu Hakusho (great), Dragon Ball Z (I dunno I'm not a DBZ fan), and One Piece (I think it sucks)…. Shonen Jump magazine, they said that it's non-cut! And it's true!   
  
I also learned that Anzu (Tea's Japanese name) Means apricot in Japan! (Tea hater fans begin to laugh...HEY! that doesn't mean I hate her, she's got some good and bad points too)   
  


** _ My Broken Shell _**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa _

A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura 

  
  


** Chapter Six **

" Something Along the Lines of Trust" 

  
  
"Well, Ryou I'm finally home! Home sweet home." He chuckled as they got out of the car. They both walked up to the door, and Mr.Bakura turned to doorknob, that he noticed Ryou had forgotten to lock, but made no comment on this however. They walked in Ryou after his dad, "Seems you've kept the place tidy, I can't remember what it did look like before, but I gotta give it to you Ryou it's cleaner than I thought it was."   
  
They both sighed and sat themselves down at the kitchen table, Ryou however stood back up and grab the book or dairy he had left on the table after he heard his Yami scream. "What's that?" Ryou's dad asked him.   
  
Ryou looked down at his newest entry and saw what he had written, somewhere along the lines of Yami and school. "Ummm…. it's just my diary," Ryou said shyly, he blushed a bit and smiled, "I've been writing a lot lately."   
  
His dad however did notice how quickly Ryou had snatched it up from view, but again made no comment. After a few seconds of catching their breath and just looking at each other, Ryou broke in, "I'll make dinner." His dad laughed and smiled, "You haven't changed much since the last time I was here." Ryou gave him a quizzical look but didn't question.   
  
"Okay Ryou, I'll leave you to the kitchen and I'll go unpack my stuff." Mr. Bakura (A/N name…. I need one) stood up and walked back through the front door and came back laughing at himself, "Need the keys." He once again ventured off to open the trunk.   
  
/Hey Yami./   
  
//Yes Ryou?//   
  
/I was wondering how you'd feel if I tried to tell dad about you again./   
  
//Ryou do you think he will listen?//   
  
/Daddy is my only family member I have and maybe if you are willing to show yourself to dad, then maybe he might believe me/   
  
//Ryou I don't know maybe tomorrow or later on because I wouldn't want to ruin your Birthday just for me…//   
  
/Yami! You probably the most important person in my life!/ (A/N Hint, Hint)   
  
//Even if I was, I couldn't mean that much to you//   
  
/Yami, you are missing the point!/   
  
//Don't you just hate difficult people?//   
  
_ "What is Yami getting at, YES YOU CAN BE DIFFICULT ALL THE TIME!" _   
  
/YAMI! I mean it, I really want dad to believe me, it's not like I'm gonna send you away to jail or something!/   
  
//Ryou you wouldn't send me anywhere if your life depended on it!//   
  
/I know/   
  
/Wait, how did you know it was my Birthday?/   
  
//I said so on your calendar//   
  
/I didn't know you could read!/   
  
//I can read when I need to!//   
  
/Good for you, Yami! Now what should I make for dinner?/   
  
//One of your homemade soups, even I like those.//   
  
/Okay, soup and?//   
  
//Why are you asking me?//   
  
/because I trust you./   
  
//Okay…umm how about, bread and something simple?//   
  
/Oh all right…I think I know now what I'll make./   
  
  
  
Hmmm.....I got many, many ideas ^^ And some are Evil ^^ I would also like to ask if my reviewers would like me to email them and tell them when I update "My Broken Shell" If you do, I will happily (and gladly) infrom you....Just tell me in a review and we'll do fine ^^ (and the end of a chapter does mean REVIEW!) Expect the next chapter to be up in 8 days... 


	7. Because of Me

Oh Great God! I never thought people would actually like my fic X.x wow…. I would like to send 

this story out to: Soul and Shadow-Fox   
  
And Soul, I'm going as fast as I can updating, as for me we only have one computer and my brother always is on it u.u   
  
Shadow-Fox…Teach me the ways of making reviews funny, (how do you do it!) "The Art of Reviewing" (that's great) 

  
  
  


**My Broken Shell **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

_A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Seven **

"Because of Me" 

  
  
  
  
  
A loud noise was heard near the front door, and another. I was surprised as much as Ryou was. Ryou ran over from the stove to the door, to see what was the matter (A/N and arose such a clatter ^^) After Ryou got to the door he stopped and laughed, there on the floor was his dad with a suitcase on top of him.   
  
Ryou bent down to help his dad out, "Dad you are going to kill yourself before the day is done!"   
  
"Ryou what would you do here alone without me?" Ryou picked up the suitcase and moved it into the den; he came back and smiled at his dad who was looking over the small doorstep. "I don't know what would I do." Ryou asked sarcastically, then they both laughed.   
  
_Yes, the family was back together and about time to, I paced my soul room, "What does Ryou like, I need to get him something special for his birthday, but what does he really want besides me showing myself to his dad?" I sighed, "things where to complicated these days. Ryou really must've been lonely to, he hasn't laughed and smiled so much in one day, his stress just seemed to have evaporated, maybe just maybe because of my kinds acts lately Ryou has been feeling better. That must be it! Ryou was all sad and depressed because of me!" _   
  
Ryou and his dad both stopped laughing and went their separate ways, I figured that if I was going to get Ryou a gift, I'd have to ask him what he likes... I know he likes reading, but a book?   
  
_But Ryou seems different he might not want a book, he wants something else, maybe perhaps something that wasn't store bought. _   
  
// Ryou? What do you like?// _ that sounded dumb but what am I supposed to say, hey Ryou what should I get you for your birthday? _   
  
/ What do you mean? /_ He sounded puzzled, literally. I know something you are clueless but gez... _   
  
// Like your hobbies.//   
  
/ I like to read…/   
  
_Argh!! I'm getting nowhere! Now who would help me with this situation; I have two days, the rest of today and tomorrow. To get him a gift…I could ask the Pharaoh, but He laugh at me for the rest of my sorry life! But I have nothing to lose, except my self-pride. _   
  
//Aibou, I'm going out. //   
  
/Okay, Yami, but be back before dark, that's about three hours! And don't kill anyone! /   
  
I laughed at that 'And don't kill anyone' I rolled my eyes, my aibou…   
  
// I'm not going to kill anyone and I will be back as soon as possible!//   
  
_No way in hell am I staying at the Pharaoh's "Kingdom" longer than I have to. I thought to use the back door, yes I thought, so I don't run in to Ryou's dad. _   
  
But of course, my logic doesn't apply in reality, I happen to walk right off the back porch, without even noticing him just sitting on a chair, staring at me! I instantly turned around and mimicked Ryou's voice as good as I could. "I was just getting fresh air." He smiled at what he thought was Ryou.   
  
"I was wondering if I could see your ring, at least hold it, I've heard over the years now about Millennium Items, I wonder do you perhaps think that this medallion, you wear possess magical powers?"   
  
_I looked at him in awe; I'd have to keep my cover on this conversation. He might know about the shadow games as well…maybe he might even believe Ryou this time. _   
  
"I might be that the Ring possess great power." I mimicked Ryou's voice again.   
  
"Hmm, I think that you know more than I do about your ring, perhaps what lives inside the Ring, I have heard the one whom solved the Millennium Puzzle has the brave Pharaoh locked away inside the Puzzle itself."   
  
_I think he's catching on…_   
  
  
  
  
  
I've got the next chapter in progress, which should take 4-6 days depending how much time I get on the computer, but expect the next chapter out in 7 days. (or we could hope by Sunday)   
  
I would like to thank all whom reviewed, every one of you kept my story going, Thank You all ^^ 


	8. That Much Like Ryou

Thank you, everyone for reviwing, thanks so much ^^   
  
Soul…. if you keep asking me to post faster, I'll take as long as I want to ^^;; not that I really mean that, yet.   
  
  
  


**My Broken Shell **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

_A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Eight **

"That Much Like Ryou" 

  
  
_

A friend is a person who knows all about you, and still likes you.   
- Elbert Hubbard 

  
  
  
  
Yes, he's catching on big time, I wonder if he remembers when Ryou told him about me or has he forgotten? _   
  
"I've heard that an evil spirit, with great powers lives deep within the Ring you have."   
  
_Oh crap, he is on to me!! And I'm trying to be a good spirit these days. _   
  
"So, Ryou can I hold the Ring? You won't have to take it off if you don't want too."   
  
"Umm, sure." Thinking fast to the answer Ryou would give, and mimicking his voice also.   
  
I took The Ring from under my sweater and gave it to him though I kept the leather string on my neck, incase Ryou felt the bond break.   
  
"Great!" Ryou's dad looked over it, touching the sharp points outstretched on the Ring.   
  
"This," He pointed out to me the Eye of Ra, "Is the Eye of Ra, The Pharaoh, used this symbol to banish people with weak wills and black hearts to the 'Shadow Realm'."   
  
He handed the Ring back to me and I let it drop onto my chest. "I must go and check on dinner." I told him, trying to think of a way out of this conversation, I'd walk to the front door, after I was out of site.   
  
I walked back into the house and made sure that he wasn't following me, thank God he wasn't. I walked very fast, but not at a run. I don't want to break anything today.   
  
After I got to the front door, I opened it and stalked off towards the Pharaoh's home. I wasn't getting strange glances today, luckily. That was because I was acting normal, I guessed.   
  
Fortunately, the Pharaoh and his light's home are not to far from my own home. So I got there in record time, partly because I want to get in get out, as fast as I can!   
  
I happen to know that Yugi's Grandpa runs a Game Shop, so I can just walk in and ask for Yugi and his Yami. But I won't start off by saying my name; he might not want to talk to me then.   
  
Sugoroku, Yugi's grandpa, looked up at me and smiled, "Hello Ryou, how are today?"   
  
I nearly feel over, _"Do I really look that much like Ryou? I never really noticed…I'm getting a bit angry with this, 'Hi Ryou' stuff.   
  
"I will keep my mouth shut and act like Ryou…. good Yami Bakura, shut your piece of shit mouth! And answer his question, civilly." _   
  
"I'm fine, like usual." _"I don't think that was the best choice of words, what is normal for Ryou anyway?"_   
  
That's good to know, what can I do for you today?"_"What do you mean, that's good? What were you expecting? "I feel like shit."_   
  
Sugoroku looked at me and I answered the best I could... "I want to speak with Yugi." I stared at him he smiled and yelled, "Yugi! Ryou is here and he wants to speak with you!"   
  
I sighed, _"He doesn't recognize me" _   
  
"Okay! Grandpa I'm coming down to the living room, tell Ryou to go in the back, okay?" Yugi yelled.   
  
"Okay Yugi!" Sugoroku turned to look at me again.   
  
_I guess I was a sight. Me, Yami Bakura, standing in the Pharaoh's home, just standing there looking clueless. I think Ryou's clueless face is rubbing off on me._   
  
"I'm sure you heard him, go to the back, Ryou." Sugoroku gestured to the hallway.   
  
_"There it is again, "Ryou!" I'm swear if Yugi doesn't recognize me, I will kill him."_   
  
I walked to the back and saw, both Yugi's standing at the stairway. Well here goes...   
  
"Hi Tomb Robber…" A deep voice came over me, "Would you like to steal my soul or Puzzle today?"   
  
_"Grrr…that bastard, how dare he mock me!" _   
  
Now that I don't have to act as Ryou, I growled at him. "I'm not stealing anything of yours, today." I made sure I added 'today' in my sentence.   
  
  
  
I have the next chapter, almost completly finished and it's longer than this chapter ^^   
So expect the next chapter out in 3 days...And review please... 


	9. Ending Mocking in a Second

I'd imagine geese are flammable, if they are made out of feathers. Especially if you'd light em' on fire with a flamethrower ^^   
  
  
  
  


**My Broken Shell **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

_A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Nine**

"Ending Mocking in a Second" 

  
  


_"When you think you can do no more, Imagine you are me.... I can do more than you." _

  
  
  
  
Now that I don't have to act as Ryou, I growled at him. "I'm not stealing anything of yours, today." I made sure I added 'today' in my sentence   
  
"That's a surprise Tomb Robber." I glared at him, and tried to calm myself.   
  
"Look, I'm not asking for trouble, I just wanted your opinion, actually I was hoping to speak with Yugi not you!"   
  
"Opinion on what? Next week's schedule, what should I do on Monday, steal the Millennium Puzzle or the Millennium Key?" He stopped and laughed at my expression, "What not funny Tomb Robber?"   
  
_"Oh, hahaha…very funny, but if you don't leave me alone I think on Monday I will steal the Millennium Puzzle!"_   
  
"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" I yelled and glared even more.   
  
"Oh, yeah Yami Bakura was it?" Yami mocked me again.   
  
_"I'll put an end to this mocking in a second, watch."_   
  
"Yami, look in two days it'll be Ryou's birthday, and I want to get him something, but I don't know what he might like…." I stopped my glaring and looked hopefully at the soundless Yugi and his Yami.   
  
Yami started laughing, but Yugi looked thoughtful. "Hmm…He likes to read and paint, I know, but if you want something more special. I'll suggest a radio replacement for the one you blew up a few months ago."   
  
_I had totally forgotten about that, I just got a little a pissed off at the Pharaoh and destroyed the closet object I saw. I didn't mean to do that really, Ryou had really looked disappointed in me for a whole week. And besides it was the Pharaoh's fault anyway._   
  
"But, where would I get the money?" I asked Yugi, I really felt down.   
  
_How about we ask Ryou? "Hey Ryou can you give me money so I can get you something for your birthday? Please?" Now that would be funny…_   
  
"Let me ask you this Yami Bakura." Yugi nodded at me and looked at his hushed Yami, "do you really want to make everything up to Ryou?"   
  
At that instant Yami Yugi ran up stairs and came back down, very fast and sat on the stairs.   
  
_"What the hell is with the Pharaoh, if he wants to leave, leave! _   
  
"Yes, I do…" I sighed and waited for Yugi's next question.   
  
"So if you really want to make everything up to Ryou, like you said you did, I can help you out with the money part." Yugi smiled, "Ryou deserves a lot more than what he gets. We can go to the store tomorrow, around 10 o'clock am. I'll be at your door okay?"   
  
_"My Aibou really knows how to pick friends doesn't he, actually I'm glad Yugi is here for once."_   
  
"Yugi, thank you so much!" I smiled and thought of hugging him, but I didn't.   
  
Yami Yugi smiled at me, "You can leave now, Yami Bakura." I heard sarcasm in my name, but I didn't comment, just glared. I turned to leave when I heard Yami Yugi's voice again, "You better have meant what you said to Yugi, because I have all the proof."   
  
I turned around to look at him, and then left before anything happened, I wasn't in the mood to yell anymore, I just wanted to get home. Luckily Sugoroku wasn't in the shop at the time I left, I really didn't want to hear, "Goodbye, Ryou, come back any time."   
  
As I left, I became very happy, I walked fast, almost at a run. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I ran all the rest of the way up to Ryou's house, then I inched along the house to the back porch, making sure Ryou's dad wasn't there, I didn't think he would be, Ryou usually has dinner ready by now. I opened the back door little by little until I could get inside and up to Ryou's room without being seen, this time my plan worked.   
  
After I got upstairs I glanced back downstairs and walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked in the kitchen, they were eating soup, green beans and bread. Ryou's dad was laughing about something he had said and Ryou was smiling. I figured they would be there for a while, so I gradually made my way back up the stairs.   
  
  
  
  
So how was that for a chapter...? I had the next chapter typed out.......then of all the things that can happen, guess what? THE POWER WENT OFF! JUST POOF! BYE BYE! and i lost the next chapter...sorry, Gomennasai....sorry, sorry....X.x Ryou: I think she'll live.   
Lunatic Lisa: X.x   
Ryou: Yeah, she'll get over it in a few minunets and start typing rapid fire...   
  
A few minunets later:   
  
Lunatic Lisa: X.x   
Ryou: Then again...   
  
An hour later:   
  
Lunatic Lisa: X.x   
Ryou: *is getting worried* It's just a joke...i think *pokes her with a stick* hello?   
Lunatic Lisa: X.x   
  
Two hours later:   
  
Lunatic Lisa is typing rapid fire, while Ryou facefaults in the background...   
Ryou: see...   
Lunatic Lisa: Ryou, that wasn't a few minunets...*continue typing*   
Ryou: u.u 


	10. Someone Give me Answers

Yay! Yay! Finally, Finally, Finally!! I get to have gym these nine weeks! On Monday! Gym! If I have to even step in that Home Economics room one more time I just might die…Yay! (This does mean when Lisa is happy she types a lot more than usual)   
  
  
  


**My Broken Shell **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

_A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Ten **

"Someone Give me Answers." 

  
  
_

Memory is a burden that wears at the soul as weather wears at stone. -Grindstone (Magic The Gathering)

_   
  
  
  
_I paced around Ryou's room, I was impatience, I wanted to speak with him, but if I spoke to him through our link he might get that spaced out look and his dad is already suspicious… I don't want him anymore suspicious than he already is; he seems to know a lot about the subject.   
  
I sat myself on Ryou's bed a held my head up with my arm, "Eat already, I'm glad I don't have to eat to survive anymore, you know that would've been a useful technique in Egypt, not having to eat to survive, then I wouldn't have to steal food to survive while that bastard, Pharaoh, got anything and everything he wanted at anytime!"   
  
"I hate him, I think I've come to that conclusion a long time ago, but I hate him, he's a goody-goody for nothing little bitch…"   
  
"Why couldn't have it been the other way around, me, the Pharaoh, him, a sulking pheasant…"   
  
"Why! Why! Why! Someone give me answers, tell me!!"   
  
"Why am I the way I am?"   
  
"Why…"   
  
"Why…"_   
  
  
  
The next thing I remember was waking up to Ryou's hushed whispers. "Yami, wake up! Are you okay?"   
  
_I felt dazed and tired, it's been awhile since I slept, even though I don't need to sleep as much as any average human, considerably I'm not human! I must've fallen asleep some time after I got here, I couldn't remember straight, all I did remember was that I had to talk to Ryou about tomorrow…_   
  
"Yes…?"   
  
"Yami! Are you okay, after we finished dinner, dad was joking about me, I went upstairs to see you. And you were just laying there, I was sure sleeping, but…you look really pale..."   
  
"I wanted to talk to you…must've fell asleep waiting…" I confessed to him, but I did fall asleep.   
  
"I wanted to speak with you to, and I saw you at dinner." Ryou smiled and clutched my hands with his and pulled me to an upright position so I wouldn't fall asleep again. I smiled at Ryou; he can be so reassuring sometimes.   
  
"You did?"_ I didn't think anyone saw me when I peeked in. _   
  
"Yep! Then you left." Ryou smiled at me, "So what is interesting today?"   
  
"Nothing much, but be careful your dad is on to me, I had accidentally meat him, but he thought it was you. He started telling me about the spirit inside the ring."   
  
Ryou laughed, "What did you say?"   
  
"I just acted like you for the most part."   
  
"Yami…if dad sort of knows about you, do you think he'll believe me?" Ryou looked at me with wonder in his eyes.   
  
I smiled,_ I've never felt so important to someone before,_ "In time, I think he will."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was around 8 o' clock when I had been awoken, and after Ryou left his room I returned to my soul room and instantly fell asleep. I guess pacing takes a lot out of you, I never, in my entire life of being in this ring have ever felt so tired…I can barely remember what happened today, but all I knew was that a was very sleepy.   
  
_Again I was woken, but this time it wasn't Ryou who had woke me up. It was something else. I was nervous, who else but Ryou can enter the Ring? I looked around my soul room, estimating, 1 o'clock or so. There was an obvious something in here, I can sense that…. but who or what is it?   
  
I picked myself up and walked to my door of my soul room, opened it and walked along the creepy, hallways. It was dark so I couldn't exactly see, but I felt another soul in here._   
  
  
  
  
  
^^ Seeing I'm still happy let me bet I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow! (I'm serious!) 


	11. Mr Bakura's Nightmare, Come True

Ha! Told ya...It's still tomorrow O.o;;   
  
I have a little comment though, the person named 'noone' confused me with their review, i'm not sure what you meant, if you could tell me again, i'll try to fix my fic whichever way you would like to see fixed. I'm always looking for suggestions on my fics, thanks for your comment   
  
Onward!   
  
  
  


**My Broken Shell **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

_A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Eleven **

"Mr. Bakura's Nightmare, Come True." 

  
  


_ Let them see what is not there and feel what does not touch them, when they no longer trust their senses, that is the time to strike_

  


_ -Magic The Gathering, Illusionary Wall._

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I again?" I walked around the cold, dark, empty, scary looking place.   
  
"Is this a dream?" I walked around the room some more, feeling a wall, or at least I think it was a room, but it certainly wasn't a dream…   
  
"Hello!" I called out, "Is anyone there!"   
  
_I was getting desperate, if I couldn't find my way out, I might not live much longer… This place feels like it's eating my soul right out of me! I feel weak, tired, I might fall to the floor right here. But if I fall I might not get back up again…there has to be someone to help me. _   
  
"Help Me!" I called out, franticly, "Anyone!" I looked around to dark room. _ I was going to pass out any time now…but I can't die now, Ryou will have no one to look after him, where will he go, he has no relatives…_   
  
I finally heard a sinister, grave voice, though not exactly the savior I was hoping for.   
  
"Why should I help you?" He chuckled, "You do not believe Ryou, so why should I believe you need help?"   
  
_What? What the hell is he saying, is he telling me that he is not helping me? Well if I were him I would help me…   
  
I couldn't believe this, this was no dream, or a nightmare! This was real life or death!_   
  
"What did I do to you?" I asked him, such simple words, and yet meaningful words.   
  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mid-Chapter Switch (Yami Bakura POV)   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**   
  
_Great, this will be a perfect time to teach him a lesson and maybe Ryou will get what he hopes for…The Shadows won't destroy him as fast as others, he does have a strong will. So I'll have my fun today…_   
  
"What you did to me?!" I smirked, "You don't even remember…how sad."   
  
"What?! What do you mean sad?" He look to my voice although he can't see me.   
  
"Remember, when he tried to tell you about the spirit inside the Millennium Ring?"   
  
"Who or what are you?" His voice was nervous, he was nervous.   
  
_I think playing with his mind is actually fun, now don't think I'm evil again, I'm just having fun, and besides I think I like toying with people's minds better than physical attack. Hey I'm not hurting him._   
  
"Answer me!"   
  
_This was pure humor._   
  
"Me? Someone with great power, soon to be greater." I used one of my favorite lines. Hey it fits. Evasive answers are ever so fun...   
  
"And someone who refuses to give a straight answer to that question, no matter how many times it's asked, it seems."   
  
_He mocked me slightly with that word phase, and I didn't like that, but I wouldn't hurt him, just because he IS Ryou's dad…_   
  
"Mortal, You are lucky you are an important part of Ryou's life, if you weren't I would've killed you a long time ago."   
  
_This is great, I love toying with people's minds, and when I'm done he is going to believe Ryou, because, I'm gonna make him believe one way or another. _   
  
"But…." He stammered at me, I would've kept him longer, but his soul was diminishing, then it hit me.   
  
"How did you get in here?" I stepped in the room he was in and the lights flashed on, I revealed myself, as myself, not Ryou.   
  
He looked at me for the longest time and stammered, "I…a…umm…"   
  
I'm not the most patient person in the world, so I snapped at him, "Answer me mortal, I'm not going to kill you."   
  
"Well…I was drifting off to sleep and then I just sort of got reallocated here…" He looked at me and questioned, "You aren't Ryou are you?"   
  
"Finally," I stepped closer to him, "Do you believe him now?"   
  
"I…ah…" He was speechless I guess my appearance really frightened him.   
  
"I'm not as evil as I was before, books don't change things and people do." I reassured him, "Ask Ryou tomorrow about me, tell him Yami told you to ask him." I smiled, not a happy smile, a relieved smile.   
  
"Okay…I will…" _He was shaken, by my words and voice, I wonder why Ryou doesn't back away when I speak, I guess he's used to it by now…_   
  
"Good…"   
  
I sent him out of my soul room, and back where he came from, and I vanished to my sleeping place and feel right back asleep   
  
  
  
  
  
Told you! I told you!!! The next chapter hopefully will be out in 7 days (sorry, busy X.x) Is it just me or is this chapter the longest chapter yet? (I'm getting better!!) 


	12. All I Did Was Laugh

I'm so sorry for not getting this out last week like suspected, but we where all so busy…I had half this chapter ready, but I needed it to be longer, and you know what I mean, hopefully…   
  
And This has not been my week at all, the (real live tree from our backyard) Tree wasn't straight, MY COMPUTER FROZE WHEN I WAS PUTTING IN THE HTML JUST A MINUTE AGO….   
  
And because Christmas is so close:   
  


** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

  
  
  
  


**My Broken Shell **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

_A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Twelve **

"All I Did Was Laugh …" 

  
  
  
  


_Great spirits have always encountered violent conflicts from ordinary minds._

- Albert Einstein

  
  
  
  
I had a strange dream, I can't really explain it, but my mind was telling me to go, it was 10 o'clock. Numbers and clocks floated around a dark background, and I was running, I don't know were but somewhere…   
  
Then I woke up afraid Yugi was already here. Then I remembered last night, telling dad…I wonder…   
  
I jumped out of my sleeping place I took refuge in after Ryou's dad came. I appeared in Ryou's room, and glanced at the clock, 8:56am it read, I'm guessing that's morning, because Ryou is up, noticing that he wasn't sleeping.   
  
I then supposed that Ryou was eating breakfast, but I wonder, has he spoken to Ryou about me yet?   
  
//Ryou?//   
  
/Yami! Your up! I never knew you slept so much./   
  
I chuckled,_ "Little Ryou why am I so blessed? Someone…up there…" I looked to the ceiling, "Must love me up there." _   
  
//What are you getting at?//   
  
/I was worried, you've never slept so much, I'm just saying…/   
  
I shook my head, Ryou you cease to amaze me…   
  
//So why is Mr. I Worry A Lot… Worrying about me today?//   
  
/Well, if you want to be that way, fine I won't talk either!/   
  
//Wa? I didn't say that…//   
  
//Hey! Ryou, what's wrong with you?//   
  
/Nothing, but Dad's a little spaced out, when he got up, he just sort of stared at me with big eyes…/   
  
I mentally snorted,_ so that's why Ryou is all jumpy, he's worried about the both of us…_   
  
//Ryou…There's something I should tell you, about last night, but I don't know how to explain it…//   
  
/What did you do?/   
  
Ryou stalked upstairs, with an attempt to make as much noise as possible, and looked at me, "Yami what did you do with dad?"   
  
I looked at him and if I didn't have power over Ryou in the first place I would've slightly been scared. His face had an evil grin on it and a smile mixed with question. Now thinking about the situation and, being towered over by Ryou, I did the only thing I could do without hurting him,   
  
  
  
  
  
I burst out laughing…   
  
Okay his face was so priceless I couldn't help myself, and when Ryou stared dumbstruck at me I laughed harder, okay now I seriously don't know what is so funny I mean I haven't laughed like this in a long time, it felt good, to laugh.   
  
Ryou sat down on the bed and stared at me…when I finished laughing, I couldn't help but giggle.   
  
"Yami are you okay?" Ryou said with obvious laughter. I don't think he ever heard me laugh, happily, not evilly, before.   
  
"Ryou…just wait until your dad confronts you later on today." I held back the laugher, I really don't know what is so funny, but something was.   
  
Ryou looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "Yami are you sure you are feeling okay?" He looked at me wonderingly.   
  
Okay that was priceless; I'm feeling perfectly fine…   
  
"I'm per-fect-ly fine Ryou." I stretched out perfectly, just because I WAS FINE.   
  
"Oh, all right, if you ever want to tell me you secret. You can tell me any day now…" And with that he left.   
  
I sighed and smiled a little, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou what am I going to do with you…   
  
My mind still wandered over how his Dad was going to approach the subject on me…well maybe if I just sit here for a little longer that thought will come to me…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be out hopefully before New Years…   
  
And I'm really glad you all kept with this fan fiction, I feel so honored… 


	13. Done and Over With

*Hums to music…* you know how it is when music influences you…. Is there a cure?   
  
And I got the cutest e-mail from Shadow-fox the other day; it was a poem about Christmas…epically the moral part…that was hilarious. I want to thank her for making me laugh. Thanks.   
  
And, yes this story is slow, because I'm a slow person. Well that's not exactly the answer but I'm being delirious. Just going deep into Yami Bakura's thoughts is fun. Trust me! But I'm picking up the pace a little, and it's going a bit faster… Onward….   
  
  
  


**My Broken Shell **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

_A Dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Thirteen **

_" Done and Over With." _

  
  
  


_If I fail_

_If I succeed_

_At least I'll live, As I believe_

_-Whitney Houston (song: Greatest Love of all)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
_It was nearing 9 o'clock and I continued to worry, what is the matter with me? I can't just tell Ryou…I mean what would you say? "Hey Ryou, your spirit inside that Ring of yours visited me last night, in my head, and told me to tell you that he told me to tell you…"_   
  
_Okay what did I just say?_ I walked over to our living room…_"What am I going to say to him…maybe if I told him what he told me to tell him…but I still don't believe that was real, that was a dream it had to be…_   
  
_For crying out loud, I'm just going to have to tell him, then I can get this done and over with! _   
  
  
  
**15 minutes later…**   
  
  
  
_Okay I have this all planned out, I'm going to ask him to sit down and I'm going to tell him what I have written here, on this note pad…. hope I can read it…_   
  
_Some of his words haunt me…it's scary. Does Ryou know about him, or what is going on between them? Or do they hate each other?…That's what worries me..._   
  


_ "Why should I help you?"   
  
"Mortal, You are lucky you are an important part of Ryou's life, if you weren't I would've killed you a long time ago."   
  
"I'm not as evil as I was before, books don't change. People do. Ask Ryou tomorrow about me, tell him Yami told you to ask him." _

  
  
_I still can feel the power that just follows him, the cold dark room, and his grave voice. His stealthy, icy glare might make me shudder if I see it again…._   
  
But, What the Hell, I'm going to get it my best shot. I knew Ryou was in the kitchen, so I called for him. "Ryou! Could you come over here and speak with me?"   
  
I waited, for a second or so and then heard him reply, " I'll be right there, dad."   
  
I fell back down into a love seat next to a lamp, waiting. And sure enough he came. "Ryou I need to speak with you about, your Millennium Ring…and about last night."   
  
He looked at me with surprise and relief. And his smile wavered but answered happily, "What do you need to know about the ring? I don't know everything but Yam- he cut himself off and answered, "I think we should start with the basics."   
  
_

Yam…were you going to say, "Yami." Perhaps so… I'm catching on, to this…Yami thing…maybe I will tell you, I do have my speech right in front of me.

_   
  
"Ryou, your 'Yami' as he called himself, told me to tell you that he asked me to tell you that…I'm supposed to ask you about 'Yami'."   
  
(A/N reread that carefully, it took me quite a long time to figure out that sentence, but I believe it's right…)   
  
"Oh, so you met him?" Ryou asked shyly, with uneasiness in his voice.   
  
_It was obvious that neither of us really wanted to talk about the subject…I'm just going to have to get straight to the point._   
  
"Ryou, I think it will make this much easier if that 'Yami' comes out and speaks for himself."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it just me, or do I see a strong resemblance between Riku, From Kingdom Hearts, and Yami Bakura…or is it just me…   
  
And I Have some very neat ideas for the next chapter, with it's 7-10 days... 


	14. To Prove Myself, to Myself

Heh, I've got so much to say today…I don't know where to start…but in reply to some of my friendly, and generous reviewers…   
  
**giggleplex** (with a small 'g'): Actually I have played FF9, but I really can't see a connection between Yami Bakura and Kuja…I can't find why Kuja was evil, did he just like being evil? It's been so long since I've played that game again I've forgotten ^^;; But yeah, I see what you mean…   
  
**Firedraygon97:** Meh, what word? (I'm quite clueless…) ^^;;   
  
And this chapter is a little bit on the humor side. (Hey, I can't help but bring out my true colors once in a while ^^;;) Hopefully picking up the plot pace too…Though I believe it turned out with tears...   
  
  
  
**

And this Chapter is dedicated to: 

**

_Yami Tsuki Tenshi _

My online stalker, who always seems to be on when I am…

  
  


**My Broken Shell**

By: Lunatic Lisa (LL

_A dedication Fan Fiction to Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Fourteen **

_"To Prove Myself, to Myself."_

  
  


**The quote: **

_My father always used to say that when you die, if you've got five real friends, you've had a great life. _

  
  


_-- Lee Iacocca--_

  
  


_(I think I'm a little to obsessed with this bold font… ) _

  
  
  
  
_Oh? What's this? Someone wants to speak eye to eye with me? I'm not lowering myself down to that level, not without a fight…_   
  
_But for some strange reason he is a lot like Ryou, if you think about it, he has to see to believe, he has to have some proof, he needs someone to back him up if something fails…_   
  
_But…I would come out, but I don't have enough time… I have about an hour then I have to go with Yugi…is that possibly enough time to tell my story or, no…_   
  
_crap…   
  
shit…   
  
damn…   
  
I don't know what I should do…argh! What the Hell, am I going to do, how am I getting out of this situation anyway? I bet you that I will get dragged from this very spot where I am standing by Ryou, literally. _   
  
_So what am I to do, pray to God that everything goes okay? Actually that wouldn't be a bad idea, right now…   
  
Because, I've been thinking a lot, when Ryou's dad came home I have been thinking things over too hard, my head sometimes hurts. But I have been thinking about so many different topics from then I can't remember them all from the top of my head.   
  
About Ryou and me…   
  
    About my past life…   
  
        About Yami and his aibou…   
  
            About how many chances people have given me…   
  
                About my only real friend, if you can call him that, Malik…   
  
                    About this new life…   
  
                        About starting over again…   
  
                            About this new world which Ryou lives…   
  
                                About myself…   
  
                                    Even about tomorrow…   
  
And sometimes I feel lost in this place I know so well…sometimes I feel as if no one ever cared, yet they have given me chances to prove myself, and I failed…   
  
I failed…   
  
  
  
I failed through my own fault…   
  
My beliefs where different, than those of the Pharaoh's because we can from different thoughts, and ways of living…   
  
  
  
But he had given me more than one chance…   
  


** One **

  
  


                                                     Chance... 

  
  
More than one way to prove myself…                                                     **To   
  


Prove 

  
  


                                                    Myself...

**   
  
But I was too stupid to notice that…too incompetent…   
  


**Too **

  
  


                                                     Stupid 

  
  
Too me…

** Because**

  


I...

  
I was too me…too myself…   


**Was**

  
  


                                                     Myself...

  
  
  
And here is another chance…a chance to prove myself to Ryou's own father…but what am I going to do? Sit back like a chicken? Run away from my own fault?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  

__NO! _   
  


_NO WAY IN HELL!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my chance…my chance… and I'm not letting it pass by…I mean the world to someone…and that's Ryou…and he is my world…   
  
    And I going…   
  
            Going…   
  


_GOING TO PROOVE MYSELF…_

  
  
  


_TO MYSELF!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_AND TO RYOU!!_

  
  
  
  
Yes!! That's what I'm about to do…   
  
"Oh God…let this work out okay!"   
  


//Ryou…I will speak with him…as long as he isn't scared.//   
  
/You will? I didn't think you would…but okay if you're sure…/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't want to end it right here…   
  
but this week is so busy, I have tons of graded homework due Monday and I'm going places this weekend…I've got check up FF.net I haven't read since before Christmas….It took me forever to add HTML tags to this chapter… And I've got a cold..I'm sneezing as I type this.... on…and…on…   
  
I am plainly stressed and tired out…but I will hopefully have the next chapter out in 9 days…I have so many ideas but so little time to make them into a chapter >>   
  
And like always thanking you all for supporting my story. Very much ^^   
  
And right now I want to hear the sound of birds chirping in the morning sun...I obvoiusly miss Summer....>> 


	15. To See Eye to Eye to Speak Word for Word

I found a really cute site with many cute Malik (As a young kid) and A Yami Bakura Tribute   
  


http://ca.geocities.com/uberjet/yu-gi-oh.html 

  
  
fell free to navigate through the site, I love it ^^;; The Malik part is   
  


http://ca.geocities.com/uberjet/little-malik.html (in case you guys are really lazy o.o) 

  
  
  
^^ I'm feeling better…though still so busy >> (I despise tests….) And I got a very inspirational source today…a song called _"Life's Gonna Suck"_ By Leary Denis…oh so very…confronting… No more like the most depressing song I know o_O;;   
  
And the moment you've all (hopefully) been waiting for! Yami Bakura Vs Mr. Bakura o_O;; whose gonna win you ask…I haven't finished rough drafting that part yet…^^   
  
  
  


**And this Chapter is dedicated to: **   
_(Umm…To All of you!) Firedraygon97, Shenya, Kay, Shadow-Fox, Highqueenofthegods, Soul, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Nun-Zilla56, Yami Cleopatra, Fate, MaxMyu, Mikari, Malik Lover, Kilandra Yamite, giggleplex, Keiko, M, Aisling Kaiba, Neko Oni, Silvermist15, Akro, Noone, Sarina Fannel, Yuki-chan, Angel-Belle, Crystaldraygon98, Shadow_Ryo, Blue Diamond, Dusty D Barton, Silver Werewolf, SerenaArythusa, Daina, and all those unnamed people…   
  
(Forgive me if I spelled your name wrong…then you can spell my name wrong if that makes you feel better…) (And if I pt your name on twice consider yourself lucky…) (And if I forgot you…oh…please tell me…I tend to forget myself…) _

  
  
  
  
**

My Broken Shell

**

By: Lunatic Lisa (LL

_A dedication Fan Fiction to Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Fifteen **

_"To See Eye to Eye, to Speak Word for Word." _

  
  
  
  


**The Quote:**

_"Woah…Woah…wa? What did you say? _

You're making absolutely no sense to me, 

and I'm the one who is supposed to make no sense."

  


---My Teacher--- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I appeared next to my light, in a kind of pulled back way. Like I was still in my shell.   
  


                     **_My Broken Shell_**

  
  
I looked around my surroundings…we were in our living room, I looked to were Ryou's Dad was. He just stood there, with his eyes wide…and stared…   
  
Well, I'm a brave soul. I made the first move…certainly Ryou would not. "So…" I started. But he seemed to get his senses back and smiled at me before saying, "So, your back."   
  
_It never occurred to me until now, the benefits of making 'friends' with Ryou's dad. I mean I would be able to protect Ryou easier and roam around the house freely and even talk with him and get a good ground.   
  
To me he still looked like he lost his mind, I guess I would too, seeing two of the same people… _   
  
He turned to look at Ryou and with anxious, fretful eyes he managed a few words, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"   
  
I rolled my eyes this is going to work out perfectly; we are going to be getting along just fine. Good, that's great then I can get on with my other problems…   
  
Ryou, though expecting this question mumbled a, "Yes…"   
  
I looked back around the room, at the window, then to the front door, and then the clock, which I believe said 9:37am. So I've got time until Yugi comes.   
  
_Okay, I want to get this over with ASAP! _ "Please, don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you," _ "Though that would be fun, to at least play with your mind again." _ "I'm here because of the Millennium Ring, you see you told me you already knew a little about this ancient object. So I trust you know a little about the history of Egypt as well."   
  
I looked up at him, and made sure he was actually listening to me, thankfully he was.   
  
I continued, " This Ring," I held the Ring up "Is from Egypt, long, long ago. That's where I was born, long ago; I ended up getting sealed in this Ring. And now 3,000 years later I'm hear, with Ryou, who happen to receive the Millennium Ring, from you."   
  
I stopped again and looked around at Ryou briefly,   
_ I didn't feel like going into detail of my life in Egypt today, maybe when I have the time to actually think about my life first. And besides a lot of my past is very painful, memories I have tried to forget over the years… _   
  
They both were looking at me, while I started to re-continue, "Suten-nu-heba.w (1) ," _Though I ended up calling him 'Pharaoh' or other insulting words,_ "He banished the Heba.w-qubu (2) which he also banished many other things along with the Shadow games.   
  
"I know that in the _'books'_ it enlightens us with 'how evil in menacing the spirit-of-the-Ring was, but that's not true books don't change, people do. I also have no intention of hurting you or you son."   
  
I looked up at him, and he stood up and walked over to me, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm the one who should be to blame, for I didn't listen to Ryou close enough. I have no intention on prying into your mind, so I will not ask why you hurt Ryou before… I also don't want you to remember your past if it hurts too much."   
  
He smiled and Ryou walked over from he spot he had frozen in once I started speaking and plopped down on the couch. I swear I heard him through is mind say, _"Thank God…"_   
  
Mr.Bakura_ (A/N Who I will find his name somehow, even if I have to email some people in Japan o.o)_ Who was naturally understanding and a smart man said confidently, "I wish that we can both get along together fine, and enjoy life's pain's and joy's together as part of a family…"   
  
We both smiled, _I mean I've never really been part of a family in a long time, I never really had one in the first place… but I'm actually quite glad this whole thing worked out okay. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
  


**_I'm a Shell that is and can be broken   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With a little time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And a little love…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I Can pick up the pieces…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And glue them back together with love and understanding   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then My shell   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shant   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Be Broken No More….

_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to say that this chapter's little poem ending made me feel very sad, it's a really emotional poem, I think. I try to mold the poems; I created, around Yami Bakura…   
  
  
And I want to inform you that this isn't the end! We still have 'Ryou's birthday Surprise!" To type and Read! We still have 10+ many more chapters to read…so stick around till my fingers become thin! o_O;;   
  
  
**

-- Foot Notes --

**   
  
(1)Suten-nu-heba.w means _ 'King of Games' _ In Egyptian   
  
(2)Heba.w-qubu means _ 'Shadow Games' _ In Egyptian, although they are written in those 'Hieroglyphs'   
  
(Today was worth it! You people learned something^^........enless you allready knew that....) 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Isn't that an orginal Ti...

I wanna thank _Pink Sugar_, for taking the time to review every single one of my chapters in almost one day, it's people like that who really make writing worth it ;) Thanks. (and for those emails, that sent my inbox up to 12% full o_O)   
  
And as none of you people really need to know this but..u.u I have the Flu (Evil...x.o) And I don't feel good >>;; (So, forgive me about the improper grammer, that i've fixed and it's still messed up o.o)   
  


** Dedications: **

_Why, Pink Sugar ^^_

  
  


**My Broken Shell**

By: Lunatic Lisa

_A dedication Fan fiction To Yami Bakura _

  
  


**Chapter Sixteen **

_"Chapter Sixteen" _

  
  


**The Quote:**

_"Keep these concepts in mind: You've failed many times, although you don't remember. You fell down the first time you tried to walk. You almost drowned the first time you tried to swim. .... Don't worry about failure. My suggestion to each of you: Worry about the chances you miss when you don't even try."_

  


_-- Sherman Finesilver--_

  
  
  
  
  
  
So, we went our separate way, Ryou happily, and quietly, pulled out his Duel Monsters Deck and looked through it, separating cards into separate piles, I noticed that he was planning a whole new strategy. I saw him flip through an old binder of cards, He put two more trap holes in, I noted.   
  
I leaned back against the wall, glancing at the clock it was about ten till… "Yugi should be here soon…" I muttered softly. As much as I don't like that hateful Pharaoh, but I suppose Yugi isn't as bad…   
  
I tapped my foot in rhythm to an old song I once new, a long time ago. "Come on Yugi, I have other plans to deal with later, and I don't want to miss my chance…" I mumbled a little out loud, though nobody heard me, Ryou was too into his cards and the other guy, that I suppose I will call him 'Dad' just to be a little friendly. Well I think he has a lot of unpacking and getting ready for the next dig…   
  
Okay, I admit, I'm a little bored…I have stuff to do this morning, and a lot of other plans I need to conjure up. I began humming a short tune lowly only for me to hear…then I heard it, a knock at the door! Ryou must've heard it too, and answered quickly.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Hi! Ryou! How have you been?"   
  
"Hi, Yugi I've been pretty good, truly."   
  
I chuckled, yeah, note the pretty good part, but Ryou has been acting a lot happier than in the past, that's probably because of me…   
  
_

It was a couple of years ago, when I was around and sickening, another day of school rolling by, Ryou got up, late again, I was in my soul room starring into nothingness, just dark. Thinking…   
  
Ryou groaned when he saw the clock, again setting his digital clock for 5:30pm instead of 5:30am. He fell out of bed and landed on the floor, his room was nothingness, though that was my fault. Ryou, who back then just slept in the next day's clothes was already dressed, I can recall having to wear the same thing for weeks on end, so don't complain… he ran into the washroom and covered up, bruises, scars, and whatever else.   
  
Then he'd grab a beagle, or anything eatable in the whole dammed house. And ran out the door complaing, or looking depressed.   
  
And it was the same when he would come home, sleep, eat, whine, mumble, look depressed, go back to bed, possibly get attack by me...punched, slapped… cry, forget homework…sleep…   
  


__That was Ryou's life back then, because of me. Me…it's all my fault…damn now I have mixed feelings again… _   
  
_But that's what it was, my entire fault, but because I changed a little, it impacted Ryou's life a whole lot! So…if I change more will Ryou get better? And fall out of depression? Or is this all still my fault? _   
  
Well, I don't know and I have to shove these thoughts to the back of my mind until some other day.   
  
"So, Yami Bakura…are you ready?" Yugi asked me politely.   
  
_Of coarse, he would ask me nicely, but yes I was ready… but I was ready for something else. _   
  
"Okay, Yugi."   
  
"Great!" Yugi turned to look at Ryou and smiled before saying, "I'll have everything under control, we'll do fine. And we'll be back in an hour, give or take, all right?"   
  
"Okay Yugi, I guess I just continue doing what I was before." Ryou gave a small smile before turning back into the living room.   
  
"Okay, let's go!" Yugi smiled happily and walked out the door. Outside the sun was shinning, an assortment of different clouds in the sky. I followed Yugi out the door, assuming we where just going to walk down to where ever, since we weren't that far away from most of the stores.   
  
_I guess this means I'm on peace terms with this midget today. Maybe this is my chance, my chance to prove myself; to everything I've known…even myself. All right, then if this is my chance I'll have to do a good job today. _   
  
We started walking along the sidewalk when Yugi started speak, "I'm sorry that we have to walk, but I know it's not that far away, we should get there and back pretty good." Yugi looked up ahead at the clouds. The clouds where in accord with one another today, they waved across the sky like the wings of a bird, and rolled over the sky like hills.   
  
_I like the sky; it's the same sky that looked down upon me in Egypt, the same sky I looked up at. Now, it's looking down upon me today, probably laughing, but I'm the one who is going to have the last laugh one day, you will all see..._   
  
"It's fine, Yugi." I simply stated, making it clear, that I did not want to socialize with him. He got the message and kept face forward. And his mouth shut.   
  
We were less than 15 minuets away from our destination. So like normal, my mind wandered to a far of place in the deep, dark chambers of my mind. In a little corner, in the back of my memory, was precisely where my thoughts lead...   
  
  
  
_

"I'm…sorry…I hadn't meant to…" A weak soft voice whimpered.   
  
"No, your not!" The look alike, kick the smaller boy in the back, "You'll never learn!"   
  
"Why?" The smaller boy whimpered   
  
"Why?" the stronger, graver one question, wanting no answer, because he answered the question himself, "Why? Because you'll never understand! You'll never see anything the way I saw the world, you'll never see my side of the story!" He kicked the smaller boy again and disappeared back to the ring around the whimpering boy's neck.   
  
"I'm sorry…" 

_   
  
  
  
_Oh, great just fine, see what happens when I think too much, I get horrifying memories, of myself… Why, am I shaking? My god, I can't keep my hands from shaking. Some of these memories must've really frightened me… I'm just going to breath deeply and get this over with… _   
  
We both turned the corner, and the store Yugi had in mind was in front of us. Good now it's almost over, what a relief. "We got here pretty fast, don't you think so?" Yugi perked up and asked me.   
  
"I guess."   
  
Yugi opened the door, and walked in, I took one last glance at the sky and the clouds. I saw three pigeons fly over the sky up in to clouds._ For some reason, the sky was always at peace, and that was my peace, I liked the sky…_   
  
I turned my head from the sky and walked into the store. I looked inside the store, it was a small, general store, that was pretty general, but it had exactly what Yugi was looking for, a radio. I don't know much about modern technology, but it looked better than the one I had blow up, thanks to Yami…   
  
Yugi picked the medium sized box off the rack and carried it to the old man by the counter, seeing this made me laugh, sorry but here is little Yugi carrying a box almost half the size of him.   
  
He's pretty strong for a little guy; I chuckled faintly, but kept my mouth shut. Yugi did get the box to the counter, and he smiled politely at the old man.   
  
The old man, looked for the bar code, after finding it, he punched in some numbers on the keyboard. "That's $29.99 young man." He spoke with the same politeness Yugi had. Yugi handed him a green card and slid it through a box with numbers on it. Then he presses four numbers and stuck the card back inside his pocket. "Here you are." The old guy smiled and glanced at me. _Here we go with the odd glances again. _   
  
"Hello, Ryou. How have you been?"   
  
_I sweat dropped; does Ryou know this person too? Do I look that much like him? Seriously… _   
  
"Ah…I'm fine, thank you."_ Five second, nice, answer! _   
  
"Good to hear that." He smiled. "Well, off with you!"   
  
"Bye!" Yugi smile and picked up the bag, that said "John's General Store." He walked over with much difficult and handed the bag to me, "Your turn." Yugi said to me and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, all of you go thank Pink Sugar, or this chapter would've been very short…   
And, thank you all, so much... 


	17. Duel 1: Yugi Vs Ryou

Sorry all of you who didn't get informed on chapter 16… It was my entire fault, I had emailed you guys but it didn't send, and I didn't know that till way later on. Then I tried again but it didn't send -_-;; So I gave up. I'm really sorry about that. But I'll try to make it to you all, somehow…   
  


** Thanks To: (and later on...Thanks) **

_ Shadow-Fox _

  
  
  


**My Broken Shell**

Chapter Seventeen 

_"Duel 1: Yugi Vs Ryou."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
So, wait why am I carrying this again? Oh, Yugi wants me to carry it. Why should I? Maybe I don't want to carry it. But I'm still carrying it; in fact I carried it all the way to the front door of my house, now where did the time go?   
  
_Humph, well I'm tired…_   
  
"Okay, This is what we'll do," Yugi spoke so suddenly. "I'll go in first and speak to Ryou, while you," He pointed at me. "Go inside after me and put this somewhere where Ryou won't see it, okay?"   
  
"Fine." I replied, complaining to myself. Yugi walked in our house first, like he said and found Ryou still at work on his deck, but the hand so me pieces from Monster World out. Yugi sat down on the carpet next to him and they started a friendly chat. While I snuck in after wards, _ "I'm good at this."_ I decided that I'd put the bag in "Dad's" room. Then I'll speak to him later, for my other idea…   
  
As I walked into his room I noticed a picture on the wall that I never saw before, it was a picture of a little girl. She was sitting on a swing, smiling and just looked happy. Though the picture's design was black and white, I could make out her sharp features. She reminded me of someone I know very well. Then I noticed in the background the house was my house; there was no doubt about it. It was this house. This puzzled me, who is this girl? How come I don't remember her? Why is she important to Dad? Why do I seem to recognize her?   
  
I turned my head and laid the bag on the dresser and walked out, still thinking about that photograph.   
  
I walked back down the stairs and inside the living room, Ryou and Yugi where dueling. I smiled; it was I who got Ryou dueling. I taught him a few strategies. I watched from a far at the two in the living room, it was Yugi's turn and he was switching a monster to attack mode.   
  
I got closer and sat down on the carpet beside Ryou, he smiled a little and shook his head, "I'm loosing…"   
  
I picked up the paper, which Yugi had written the life points on. They had agreed to play with the duelist kingdom rules, which they started out with 2000 life points. Ryou was winning in the beginning, then Yugi must've pulled out a good card, because the life points switched. Right now, Yugi has 1200 life points, and Ryou has 400.   
  
_Dumb, Ryou if you had played your change of heart last turn on Yugi's Summon Skull you could've attacked his Kay Mace #2 and he would've lost enough life points, but now…_   
  
It was Ryou's turn again he picked up White Magical Hats (1000/700). And put it in defense mode. Yugi attacked with his Summon Skull (2500/1200) to kill it. _"Come on Ryou, you can win, if you tried hard enough." _   
  
Ryou drew his next card. He shrugged and put a card support card face down and he played the Dragon Zombie (1600/0). He attacked the Kay Mace #2 (1050/1200).   
  
"Aww, I should've been ready for something like that." Yugi sighed slightly, "But that's okay, I still have Summoned Skull!" Ryou smiled, "Don't be so sure!"   
  
_So, the score is Yugi, 650, and Ryou 400… come on Ryou win, win, win!_   
  
Yugi drew, and attack Dragon Zombie (1600/0) with his Summon Skull (2500/1200).   
  
Ryou smiled and displayed his Mirror Force trap card. "Aw, phooey…I should not have just attacked so fast."   
  
So bye, bye Summoned Skull went of to the graveyard.   
  
Yugi had no monsters or no support cards, Ryou had Dragon Zombie (1600/0) out, and that was all, still this duel wasn't over yet, Yugi or Ryou could end up winning, though I had a strange feeling Yugi was going easy on my light.   
  
It was Ryou's turn now; he drew and laid Flame Ghost (1000/800) in attack mode. Then he ended his turn. Yugi drew and smiled, "Sorry, this game is mine!" Ryou looked at him, Yugi continued, "I use my newly drawn card, Burning Land! Thanks to the Heart Of The Cards, I got this card."   
  
(Burning Land: Destroys all Field Magic Cards on the field. In addition, both players take 500 points of Direct Damage.)   
  
_So the final score is, Yugi, 150, and Ryou 0. So close, I beat Yugi had that card for a while, but he never used it, just to be a little nice. _   
  
"So, I lost." Ryou grinned. "Thanks for playing with me, Yugi, no one plays with me anymore, I really need to brush up on my own skills."   
  
"No problem, I had fun, and I'd love to play again sometime, my Yami is just to good for me!" Yugi exclaimed, " I'm rather annoyed that my Yami gets all the glory, though he's I nice person, but…at least you play your hardest and don't talk about it over and over about it afterwards."   
  
Yugi began picking up his cards, Ryou glanced at me, I shrugged.   
  
_To me it was interesting to see Yugi's feelings on Mr. I'm so Good, personally I hate when that Pharaoh smirks when I lose and later he personally goes out of his way to make me very pissed off. _   
  
Yugi and Ryou had finished picking up their decks and stood up, I stayed on the floor, and I didn't want to move.   
  
"Well, thanks Ryou, but I suppose I should be going, Yami's going to have a fit and get all worried about me, if I don't get home soon, I bet he thinks Yami Bakura is going to do something dangerous, but it's Yami who I'm more worried about doing something."   
  
They both laughed and the two of them walked to the door, "Your welcome over anytime Yugi."   
  
"All right, see you." Yugi walked out the door and took a deep breath of fresh air, "I love the fresh air."   
  
"Bye Yugi." Ryou said, and closed the door behind him. He turned to me, said "Hi." and he walked off towards his room.   
  
_So much for trying to be nice today…_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Again I'm sorry to those people, who didn't know…But everyone have no fear, I have so many ideas for the rest of this story, and beyond *grins* 


	18. He Needs To Know, We Care Yami!

I feel as if I have failed all of you…I've been around…but never felt like doing anything with this story, but now I'm ready to work on it again!   
  


**My Broken Shell**

Chapter 18

_"He Needs To Know, We Care Yami!"_

  
The next thing I remember was waking up later on that day. I found myself asleep on the beige rug next to the couch. Ryou was nowhere to be seen. But the person I needed to be home was. Mr. Bakura was back, in his office apparently recording his latest archeological trip. I looked at the bottom of the door, the light was one and I heard a faint humming sound coming from within the room. I felt sleepy and was ready to fall right back asleep.   
  
I made an attempt to move over so I wasn't lying in the same area as before. My body heat had made the carpet hot around where I had been laying. I was about to put my head on my arm and fall back asleep, but at the precise moment "Dad" walked out of his office, humming and carrying a stack of documents. When he noticed me lying on the floor. He chuckled and walked over to me.   
  
"I was wondering when you'd get up." He said, almost mocking me…   
  
I grumbled and sat up, just as he continued, "I didn't know spirits needed so much sleep."   
  
I flatly responded, with "They don't."   
  
He laughed quietly again and walked closer to me and sat down on the couch. He folded his legs and smiled, "You seem edgy."   
  
_This took me by surprise, yes I was edgy and everything was getting complicated lately. But how did he guess so easily? Its hard enough expressing feeling for myself..._   
  
As if reading my puzzled mind he answered, "I've known Ryou long enough to tell when something is bothering him, and I can tell something is bothering you, besides Ryou told me you're not the quite one, your usually inside that ring, or some other place."   
  
I smirked, "We'll then he doesn't know my all the way through…"   
  
"Don't be so sure about that one, Yami Bakura." He said with my name included. "Is there something bothering you, though? I haven't had real contact with Ryou in a long time I'm not sure I know what to say sometimes."   
  
  
  
"Well…." I hesitated._ How much does he know of my past with Ryou? If I don't say something right…I can mess up everything, ruin Ryou's life…again  
  
And that would ruin all of my hard work…Dammit…I don't know what to say!   
  
Oh, My God…someone save me…_   
  
"Well…let's see, I've been trying to be a pleasant guy lately and…I haven't always been the nicest person to Ryou. I thought maybe we could both plan a party for him, with his small amount friends."   
  
There was a silent, silence in the room, the silence seemed silent…until him finally smiled and broke from thought. "That would be a wonderful idea! Ryou needs this in his life, I haven't been the best parent to him either, he needs to know we both care!"   
  
He jumped up suddenly from the couch inches away from my spot and grinned, then shouted, "Okay, then Yami! You tell me your ideas!"   
  
He marched off towards the kitchen, where he retrieved a pad of paper and a pen. "Hmm, okay, this is gonna be short notice, since it's tomorrow, but who cares?" He said while walking back towards me, he noticed I was still sitting in the exact position I was in before.   
  
I smiled my half smile and went along with Mr. Happy, I told him my ideas, and the friends he had, in the end I felt pretty good about myself, I mean…   
  
Though I still swear he's formulating ideas about me, and what I am…but hey no one ever said I was perfect from the beginning of time anyways.   
  
  
  
  
  
*bows* I'm getting back on track, with my regular update periods…I've just be here there everywhere the past two months I never got around to it…and there's always that lazy spell… *ducks flying objects...* -_-;; 


End file.
